The Whispering Ghosts
by AnnaJammyDodgers
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, Sherlock, John and Loki are thrown into the planet of Nesir 12. Z where people have been reported to have gone missing and murdered.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I am kind of nervous so please read and comment! I would love to hear what you think. I've always being interested in writing stories and poems and songs, ever since I was a kid. So its not new to write a fanfic! SO ANYWAY! This is an AvengerWhoLock. Have people done that yet? Its called The Whispering Ghosts and please enjoy! Thank-you! X

THE WHISPERING GHOSTS- PART ONE

Amy and the Doctor closed the door of the Tardis, clothes all very tattered and damp. He grinned as he closed the door. Amy squeezed her long, ginger hair to release all the gooey liquid. She laughs as lots of gooey liquid falls on the TARDIS floor.

'Sorry about that!' She grinned. The Doctor looks at the goo.

'Oh, that's fine." He smiled, clicks fingers, and the goo suddenly disappear. Amy tried not to look amazed. The Doctor runs back to the TARDIS console and flicks numerous switches and pulls various levers. 'Where to next, Pond?' He stopped suddenly.

'Hmm, what day is it in my time?' Amy grins. The Doctor raises one eyebrow, which makes Amy giggle a bit.

'What do you mean?' He asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

'Could we go to my Aunt Anne's birthday or something?' Amy smiled.

'Your Aunt's birthday? Seriously? We could go to…Barcelona! Or Mars! But instead you want to go to your aunt's birthday? Why?' Doctor asked. Amy shrugged.

'I guess home is a good place to be after being in a gooey planet, Doctor.' Amy said. Doctor sighs.

'Fine, homeward bound!' Doctor grinned, continues flicking switches.

'Isn't that a movie?' Amy asked, joining him. Doctor pulls a lever and the TARDIS takes flight, into the Solar System.

'Probably!' He yelled over the rumbling and shaking of the TARDIS. But soon, there was a beeping sound coming from the TARDIS' computer screen. Amy walked over and pressed the screen randomly. She narrowed her eyes as it beeped and a lot of Gallifreyan writing appeared. She tried to make some of it out but it was impossible.

'Doctor!' She cried. The Doctor perked his head up. 'Your computer seems to be going crazy. Like you have an email. But that can't happen, right?' The Doctor ran around to the computer screen in his usual goofy fashion. He smiled at Amy as he turns the screen to him. He read it with great interest. Amy's eyes shift from the screen to the Doctor continuously. She saw something was wrong. She always did. It was like an instinct, knowing that something was wrong.

'What is it?' Amy asked, trying to still sound cheerful. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, which seemed to spring back but in a different and even funnier style.

'Before we go to your destination, we have to go to mine.' The Doctor looked at Amy. Amy facepalmed and then looked back at this mad man in a box.

'What are you on about?' Amy asked, as the Doctor walked across the TARDIS. She faithfully followed as his walk suddenly changed from goofy to normal. He sighed and ruffled his hair.

'Do you remember that child who was scared of the monsters in his wardrobe?' He asked Amy. She nods. 'He sent me a message. Well someone has done the same.'

'How, though? Do you have a galactic MSN or something?' Amy jokes, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Doctor smirked, and looked around.

'Where's the other Pond?'

'He's at a family reunion.' Amy explained.

'Oh.' The Doctor said. 'Right.'

'Why? You miss him?' Amy grinned, jokingly. The Doctor looks at Amy and straightens his tie.

'No. It's just he left his coat.' The Doctor smirks, pointing over at a brown leather coat, flopped onto the banister. Amy rolled her eyes. Soon, the TARDIS landed. Eagerly, the Doctor twirled and ran out.

'We're here!' He said, greeting the morning sunshine. The sunshine felt good on his skin. The goo from the last planet seemed to sizzle and burn. His face was nearly as bright as the sun. Amy opened the door of the TARDIS and walked out. They were greeted with the sight of black cabbies. Earth. But where on Earth were they? Doctor looked up at the street sign. Baker Street. The most famous street on Earth. He grinned and walked along the pavement.

'Come along, Pond.' The Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets. Amy followed.

'Are we in London?' Amy asked, walking with him.

'Yes, it appears so.' He looks back, grinning.

'Why? I'd thought we'd be on the planet…..Glaziforix or something!' She laughs and twirls.

'Glaziforix? Really? It's not really that special, to be honest. Just a farming planet.' The Doctor explained briefly. He stopped suddenly, and looked a black door. 'This is the address.'

'Whose address?' Amy asked.

'The sender's address.' Doctor said, skipping towards the door.

'You mean the person who send the message to your galactic email?' Amy smiles.

'No. To my outerspace Yahoo! Address!' The Doctor corrected. Amy laughed as he knocked on the door. Voices could be heard from inside the house. Shouting. Then footsteps. Amy frowns. Opening the door, John Watson ruffled his grey hair in frustration. He wore an old green cardigan and tattered jeans. An old tie falls from his neck and a cup of coffee was held in his hand.

'Er, yes?' He asked. The Doctor smiled.

'Are you John Hamish Watson?' The Doctor asked, fiddling with his sleeve. John looked concerned.

'Yes…..why? Who's asking?' John asked, narrowing his eyes. The Doctor holds out his physic paper.

'Me.' The Doctor said smugly. John read the physic paper, and then sipped his coffee.

'Okay.' He said, and then looked at Amy. 'You're friends with…..Sherlock's, right?' John asked, hesitating saying his deceased best friend's name.

'Who's Sher-' Amy tried to ask.

'Correct.' Doctor smiled, reassuringly, nudging Amy with his elbow. 'We're friends of Sherlock.' Amy glared at the Doctor angrily, not understanding what was going on. John picked up on her glaring, and frowned.

'Why are you glaring?' He asked, confused.

'Oh, am I? Sorry! Just tired!' Amy replied. John nodded. His eyes flickered between the odd pair.

'Okay. If you're Sherlock's friend, what job did he do?' John asked, suspiciously. The Doctor's eyes widened. He actually didn't know. Panicking inside, he rubbed the back of his neck and gulped.

'Erm…' He mumbled. John frowned. 'A…..a detective?'

'Correct.' John smiled. Amy silently sighed with relief. 'Please do come in.' The Doctor skipped inside. But in the shadows, a lonely, mysterious character is watching. Watching and regretting. Watching and planning. John sat down on the chair as the Doctor and Amy look around. Mrs Hudson smiled and walked up to Amy. John put his head in his hands.

'Hello there!' Mrs Hudson smiled. Amy turned to the woman and returned the smile.

'Hi. I'm Amy.' Amy grinned, holding out her hand.

'Mrs Hudson.' The woman replied, giving Amy a handshake. The Doctor sat himself on the sofa and rested his legs on the coffee table.

'So, Mrs H, do you have any work to be getting on with?' Doctor smiled. Mrs Hudson knew when she wasn't wanted, looked to the floor and left the room. 'So, John. Why did you message me?' John looks up at The Doctor.

'My best friend…' John gulped.

'Take your time.' Doctor smiled. John gulped.

'My best friend….he's dead. And…he died from committing suicide. He saved me from so much and-' John sobbed. Amy put her hand over her mouth in shock and sat beside John for reassurance.

'What do you want me to do?' The Doctor asked.

'Nothing..' John looked up to see a tall man in a long coat and a blue scarf.

'S….Sher…No.' John shook his head. 'You're dead! I SAW YOU FALL FROM THE ROOFTOP!'

'Who are you?' The Doctor asked, angrily, walking up to the mysterious man.

'Sherlock Holmes. And you are?' The man asked.

'I'm the Doctor.' Doctor replied.

'Doctor…who?' Sherlock asked. The Doctor giggled like a child.

'I love that bit!' Doctor smiled, turning to Amy.

'Although, I already know.' Sherlock scoffed. The Doctor turned around, shocked almost. 'You're a timelord from Gallifrey, I know that because you have a different breathing pattern, meaning you have 2 hearts. And your companion is Amelia Pond.' Amy stares at Sherlock.

'You're the same, then?' John muttered.

'Did you ever think I was ever going to change?' Sherlock asked.

'How do you name my name?!' Amy asked, angrily.

'Quite simple, actually. I overheard you two talking.' Sherlock explained, looking at the Doctor.

'I like you, Sherlock Holmes.' The Doctor nodded.

'I like you too, Doctor. You're smart.' Sherlock grins. Amy frowns. Jealousy.

'I'm smart, too.' Amy glared.

'Huh. You're average.' Sherlock smirked. The Doctor got defensive.

'Do not insult my friend. Rory is average!' The Doctor warned. The atmosphere soon changed for the worst and Sherlock got up close to the Doctor.

'Sherlock. Calm it.' John warned. Sherlock looked down at John. 'Doctor, could you meet me again in half an hour or so?' The Doctor released his gaze from Sherlock and smiled at John.

'Certainly. Come along, Pond.' Amy stares at Sherlock, harshly. 'Pond. Come along.' Doctor ordered. Amy stormed off. Sherlock smiles as they leave. He takes off his gloves but then sees John's upset. He sighs and sits in his old chair.

'What's up?'

'Did you do this to the last?' John asked, breaking.

'Last what?' Sherlock replied, confused. He took off his coat and rested it on the sofa.

'How many John Watsons have there been?' John asked. Sherlock frowns, confused. 'Oh come on Sherlock!'

'I've made you upset. Because of that day?' Sherlock guessed. John laughed and clapped his hands.

'Oh well done! He's got it!' John laughed. Sherlock sits down on the chair, and takes his praying pose.

'It was for your own safetly, John.' Sherlock answered.

'You still haven't answered my question.' John persisted. He looked down at his hands, and stands up. Sherlock sighs and puts his hand on John's shoulder.

'There's been one you. One John. No one before. And hopefully, no one after you.' Sherlock said, sweetly. He touched John's hand. John smiled.

'Sherlock..'

'Shh,' Sherlock hushed, putting his finger on John's lips, 'No talking.' Tears roll down John's face, full of emotion and forgiveness.

'I'm so glad you're back. But why did you do it? Moriarty's dead now?' John questioned. Sherlock took away his finger and sighed.

'I'm a fraud, remember? Moriarty never exsisted.' Sherlock said, getting himself an apple. John ruffled his hair.

'You're not a fraud, Sherlock. You're not okay? I-I-I know you're not.' John jabbered. Sherlock frowned at John. 'What?'

'How can you be so….kind to me? I sent you into therapy and caused you to go into a breakdown.' Sherlock asked. John smiles, kindly.

'Because I-' Phone rings. Sherlock looks down, face blank. He rolled his eyes.

'It's Lestrade. One moment.' Sherlock said. 'What is it?' He walked into his room. His old room. He is distraught to see its empty and bare. White paint, Mrs Hudson redecorated. He sat down on a wooden chair in the middle of the room.

'Sherlock?' Lestrade shouted from phone. 'Can you hear me? Anderson's got evidence.'John began to hear shouting and goes towards the abandoned room. He opens the door, just a crack, just enough to see Sherlock.

'Lestrade, don't waste my time. After Moriarty, I know time is precious. And precious things are rare. So, my precious time will be spent with someone I know more than anyone.' Sherlock said.

'Who's that?' Lestrade asked. 'Me? Anderson?' He mocked. Sherlock felt like throwing his phone on the floor.

'No, you moron. John.' Sherlock said, harshly. John grinned and leant against the doorframe. He eventually walks away…


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO PEOPLE! This is PART TWO! So yeah what's happened so far is that stuff has happened. Go read it. Please. LOL So here! Part Two of The Whispering Ghosts

THE WHISPERING GHOSTS- PART TWO

Amy and the Doctor wonder around London. Doctor, being his usual goofy and weird self, passed a lot of people, grinning and waving. Amy held her hands over her eyes in embarrassment. Doctor twirled as a boy waved at him.

'What are you doing?' Amy asked, trying not to laugh.

'Being friendly.' He replied, twirling back. He put his arm over Amy's shoulder.

'Yeah, but don't be too friendly. People will think you're a pervert.' Amy said. The Doctor gasped.

'I am not a pervert, Amelia Pond!' The Doctor replied. 'Whatever that is.' Amy laughed. 'Here!' The Doctor stopped suddenly. They have reached a small café. Floor tiles covered in grime and looked like it needed a good scrub. The scent of coffee and chips were amazingly overpowering. The Doctor and Amy sat down. The café wasn't empty. But also, wasn't full. Just right. Amy got out her phone. The Doctor peers over, interesting what she was doing.

'Who are you texting?' He asked.

'John. Mrs Hudson gave me his number.' Amy explained briefly. The Doctor nodded and looked around the café. There was a family; an elderly man and a middle aged woman were all sat down, drinking coffee. A child was noming on a cookie and dunking it into his juice. But there was another man sitting. He was reading the newspaper and drinking his decaf coffee. But he was in a strange costume. Amy noticed the strange man.

'Is it ComicCon or something?' She giggled quietly. The Doctor ignored and carries on staring at the man. 'Doctor? Yoo-hoo? Anyone there?'

'Mars!' The Doctor yelled. No reaction. 'Mestrangeiaz!' Still no reaction. 'Asgard!' The man raised his head from the newspaper.

'Can I help you, sir?' He turned around. His hair, black and fine, reached down to his shoulders and he had very broad cheekbones.

'No….wait, actually you can. You're from Asgard, aren't you?' The Doctor says, face lit up like a lamp. He walked over to the man and stood over him as if the timelord was the man's father!

'Don't be so absurd!' The man scoffed. The Doctor grinned, happy to play the game this stranger was playing.

'Yes, you are!' The Doctor said. Amy rolled her eyes and quickly halted him.

'Doctor, stop harassing him!' Amy ordered.

'You're from Asgard, because you're Loki!' Doctor grinned happily. The man looked down. Amy looked from the two men.

'Doctor, Loki was a character from my storybook when I was a kid.' Amy explained, slowly. She sat next to the Doctor. 'You can't be Loki. Loki isn't real.' The man raises one eyebrow and grins. 'NO WAY!'

'Cosmic, right?' Loki grinned. Doctor smiles and laughs his 'Ha-haaaa' laugh.

'Amy, I've got to take you to Asgard! If beauty was a planet, it would either be Earth or Asgard!' Doctor told Amy. Loki chuckled.

'Who are you two? One timelord and one mortal? Odd couple.' Loki asked. Amy's face turned into shock. How could he of known?

'I'm the Doctor.' Doctor introduced.

'Amelia Pond.' Amy smiled, holds out her hand. Loki takes her hand and kisses it. Amy blushed. 'Nice helmet.' Amy points to a helmet, sat on the chair next to Loki.

'Oh, this? Thank you. Made in Asgard!' Loki smiled. The Doctor whined. Amy rolled her eyes and looked at the Doctor.

'What's wrong?' She sighed. The Doctor folded his arms and sulked as if he was a child.

'I had a nice, perfectly good fez. And what did you go and do? SHOOT IT!' The Doctor sighs angrily. Loki laughed. 'It's true! She did! She killed my fez! Rest In Peace fez!' Amy facepalmed.

'You two are quite entertaining!' Loki commented.

'That's one way of putting it.' Amy sighed, kicking Doctor's leg.

'Heading anywhere?' Loki asked.

'Baker Street. And my…erm…TARDIS.' Doctor smiled. He leaned back into his chair and smiled smugly.

'A….a TARDIS?' Loki looked at Amy for help.

'His time machine.' Amy sighed, annoyed. Loki was gobsmacked.

'A time machine? Wow! That's brilliant!' Loki laughed. Doctor grinned.

'I know! You can come along if you like.' Doctor smirked.

'How could I disagree?' Loki replied. Doctor leaned in closer to observe Loki for a minute. Then got back to grinning.

'Amy, take Loki back to the TARDIS.' Doctor ordered Amy, giving her a small Yale key. 'I'll get John and Sherlock.' Amy looks happy.

'Sure.' Amy turned to Loki, and smiled.

'Okay!' Doctor said, standing up. Awkward silence. 'Bye.' The Doctor runs off, nearly missing the elderly man. 'Sorry!' He says. The elderly man shakes his head.

'Who are John and Sherlock?' Loki asked.

'You'll find out soon enough. Let's go.' Amy smiled..

The Doctor ran across the streets of London, panting like an excited dog, and often knocked over stacks of baked beans tins or stands of vegetables. After being chased by Rottweiler, he eventually reached 221B. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath but before he could, he heard a door slam behind him.

'Doctor?' John asked, putting his hand on Doctor's shoulder. 'You're very….sweaty.'

'God, not him again. What do you want?' Sherlock asked, annoyed.

'Well, hello to you too, Sherlock Holmes.' Doctor said, sarcastically

'Although I didn't say hello, afternoon Doctor.' Sherlock smiled. Doctor shook his head and wiped the sweat off his head.

'I WAS CHASED BY A GIGANTIC HOUND!' Doctor told John. John's eyes widened.

'No, we're not going down that route again, Doctor. It was probably the neighbour's dog.' John reassured. The Doctor frowned.

'That dog was the size of a horse!' Doctor protested.

'Yeah, Daisy is pretty big.' Sherlock laughed. 'Why are you even here?'

'John. He sent me a message via my outer space Yahoo address.' Doctor grinned. Sherlock turned to John.

'Which said?' Sherlock asked. John didn't answer. 'What did it say, John? You know I hate secrets!' Sensing an awkward moment for John, Doctor gulped and started talking again.

'A-and plus,' Doctor said. Sherlock sighed and turned around, trying to hide his annoyance, 'I wanted to ask you both a question. Would you like to travel with me through time and space?' John's face lights up.

'I'd love to!' He smiled.

'Indeed!' Sherlock agreed. John frowned, taken aback that Sherlock would agree with him without any conflict.

'Brilliant.' Doctor said, happily. He patted Sherlock's head. 'Let's go.'

'What, you mean no packing or anything?' John asked. Doctor shook his head. But again, the door opened. And Mrs Hudson walked out.

'Where are you boys going? Not skinny dipping, hopefully! Because you'd get awfully cold!' She said, worried. Doctor laughed hysterically, Sherlock chuckled, and John…John was John.

'We're not going skinny dipping, Mrs H. We're going down the pub for a bit. We'll be back soon.' John lied.

'Have fun!' Mrs Hudson smiled. Her smiles were always a motherly smile. She walked back into the flat.

'Here we are! The TARDIS!' Amy turned the key in the lock and opened the TARDIS. She galloped inside, cheerfully, and leaned against the control console. Loki, scared, stood outside and glared inside. Amy giggled and gestured to come in. Loki stepped in and looked around at this marvellous piece of gold. He was amazed. He dragged his fingers across the banister.

'Its….it's bigger on interior!' Loki laughed. Amy grinned. 'Wow…'

'The Doctor will be back soon.' Amy said, watching Loki look up at the ceiling, admiring its glory. 'What's that?' Amy pointed to a large object in Loki's left hand.

'It's my weapon, my spear.' Loki explained. Amy nodded. Silence for a bit. 'Where do you go on these adventures?'

'Anywhere you want to. Future, past, wherever!' Amy explained. Loki sat down on the chair.

'Could we go to Asgar-'

'I'VE RETURNED!' Doctor shouted, opening the door to the TARDIS. Sherlock and John follow.

'Clearly!' Amy smiled. Doctor skips up to where she is. 'And with visitors! Hey again!'

'Hey!' John said, not looking at Amy as he looks around in amazement. 'Wow…it's bigger on the inside!'

'Actually..'

'Sherlock, no. Not now.' John orders. Sherlock sighed and notices Loki.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'I, mortal, am Loki of Asgard.' Loki introduced. Sherlock scoffed.

'Alright. Weirdoooo…' Sherlock whispered to John.

'I HEARD THAT!' Loki shouted, angrily. He pointed his spear at Sherlock, who seemed to think it was funny.

'Is this a joke? Ahahhaha. A toy? Anderson has better weapons than you!' Sherlock mocked.

'Sherlock, do something new and stop insulting! Sorry about him! Don't kill him!' John protected. Loki narrowed his eyes and looked at Sherlock and John.

'Very well. You obviously care a lot for him. As I do for Thor.' Loki smiled, pointing the spear away. John raises one eyebrow at Loki.

'Okay, off we go!' Doctor shouted, pulling the lever. The TARDIS took flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is Part Three of Whispering Ghosts. So, if you haven't read the last bits, please do because it won't make sense :D So here! Enjoy! And please comment :D

PART THREE OF THE WHISPERING GHOSTS

As the Tardis flew into space, the atmosphere in the TARDIS seemed to had calmed down. Ish. Amy sat on the banister, watching the Doctor run around the console, switching switches, and pulling levers.

'Hey.' John said, smiling. He sat beside Amy and watched Sherlock.

'Hello.' Amy replied. Amy watched John's eyes as he stared at his friend. 'This is what you wanted?'

'Of course! My best friend isn't dead!' John grinned, looking at Amy. 'It's the best thing I could ever, ever ask for. Don't tell him that though. He'll think I'm soft!' Amy and John laughed.

'My lips are sealed.' Amy smiled, gesturing her lips were zipped. Meanwhile, Sherlock was eyeing the Doctor. The Doctor and Loki were talking about planets and time travel until they saw Sherlock coming.

_Oh no, here comes trouble. _The Doctor thought.

'So, how intelligent are you?' Sherlock asked.

The Doctor smirked. 'Very. You?' Sherlock smiled.

'You know the answer to that question.' Sherlock said.

'Loki, you smart?' Doctor asked. Loki raises his eyebrows and grins happily.

'You have to be smart to be the God of Mischief!' He laughed. Sherlock laughed, but not like Loki did. He laughed, mockingly.

'YOU'RE the God Of Mischief. Then I'm Batman!' Sherlock laughed. Loki gave an angry look.

'Oooh, are we playing roleplay?' The Doctor grinned, excitedly.

'NO!' Sherlock and Loki snapped at the same time. The Doctor looked at the floor.

'Okay..' The Doctor said, sadly and quietly.

'I'm not a child, Doctor.' Sherlock informed, angrily.

'Never thought you were…..Batman.' The Doctor smirked. Loki and him laughed. Sherlock sighed, frustraded.

'What planet are we going to?' Sherlock asked, annoyed. Doctor and Loki send glances to each other. Some angry, some funny.

'Nesir. Quite a nice planet actually.' Doctor explained.

'It is, isn't it? Glorious!' Loki reassured. Doctor and Loki nod. Sherlock raised one eyebrow. Loki sighed. 'Nesir is a stunning planet inhabited by aliens, the Nesirans,.' Loki explained. Sherlock nodded. 'Are you actually understanding this?'

'Yes. Why would I not be?' Sherlock asked.

'Normal humans would be confused.' Loki frowned, confused.

'I am not normal.'

'Evidently.' Loki commented. Doctor sensed friction.

'Aaaanyway, this planet has aliens, so don't wonder off without my permission, Sherlock.' Doctor warned.

'Not a worry.' Sherlock smiled, pulling out a gun. 'I'm armed.' Doctor facepalmed

'Me too.' Loki holds up spear. 'Well, obviously.' The Doctor stood silently.

'I don't carry weapons.' He admitted. Sherlock sighed. 'What?' Sherlock shook his head. 'An alien is an entirely new race to you, first impressions are crutial. Would you rather be seen as a bloodthirsty bunch of animals? Or a peaceful, merciful human race?' Sherlock fell silent and stared at the Doctor for a bit.

'So what's this planet like?' Sherlock said.

'Not an exact twin but it looks quite a lot like Earth.' Loki explained, making hand movements.

'Okay. And these aliens. They don't look like humans, I'm guessing?' Sherlock sighed.

'Not too many differences. Apart from the fur… Don't you use them as slaves in Asgard?' Doctor grinned. Loki sighed, angrily.

'We don't like to brag about it. For obvious reasons. But they do make good cleaners. My socks are always smelling great, I mean, before they're on my feet!' Loki laughed.

'So…they're a bunch of housewives?' Sherlock said.

'You could put it like that.' Loki replied. Doctor laughed as he pulled the final lever.

'We're here!' He ran out, hand in Amy's. The others followed.

They were greeted by a purple sky, dashed with white puffy clouds. The sounds of planes was faint and relaxing. In front was a city, Xider. Doctor smiled.

'That's Xider, Pond!' The Doctor leaned onto Amy. He pointed to the grand city, glistening in the sunshine. 'Population, well, I hate numbers so let's say, New York size!'

'What's it like?' Amy smiled, amazed at the city.

'Let's find out!' Doctor giggled. He sees Sherlock staring at the city, and his phone is in his pocket. Doctor slips his hand into Sherlock's pocket and runs off.

'Doctor!' Sherlock yelled, chasing him. 'Give it back!' Doctor giggles as if he was a entertained young child. They ran down the hill. Amy laughed hysterically.

'Run, raggedyman! Run those skinny legs of yours!' Amy yelled, encouraging. Doctor laughed and looked back to see Sherlock catching up.

'Doctor, look out for the..' John shouted, but it was too late. Doctor trips over, face first into the ground. '..pipe.'

'Pipe? What pipe?' Sherlock shouted, confused. He screamed as he tripped over the pipe and fell onto the Doctor's back. Groaning with pain, Doctor tried to squirm away. But he failed.

'Grrr, Sherlock get off me!' Doctor moaned.

'Don't get off him, Sherlock!' Amy laughed. Sherlock panted, tired from running.

'Give me my phone.' Sherlock demanded. Doctor, facing defeat, sighed sadly and passed him back his phone. Sherlock smiled, and slipped it into his pocket. Loki frowned as he investigated the pipe.

'What on Asgard is that?' Loki said, kneeing down to the pipe. 'It's not a pipe.' John walked down it and kneeled beside Loki.

'It…' He started. John ripped some of the grass which surrounded the object. 'It's a camera.'

'A camera?' Amy said, confused.

'You know you can get off me anytime, Sherlock.' Doctor said, smiling up at Sherlock. Sherlock sighed angrily and looked down at the Doctor.

'I will get off you when I want to, okay?!' Sherlock replied. Doctor sighed, and started playing with the grass. Loki stood up and wiped the grass from his trousers.

'If it is a camera, then someone's watching us.' He said, spookily. He clanged his spear against the camera. Suddenly, it rotated, startling everyone.

'Yes. This is a camera.' It said from a speaker. Amy looked at it closely. It was just like a normal, round webcam you get from Earth. But it had a weird logo on. Like it was a C shape.

'Who are you?' She asked. The camera rotated to Amy.

'I, female, am a camera.' The camera said. It had a robotic voice. John sniggered.

'No s***, Sherlock!' He grinned.

'What?' Sherlock yelled.

'Nothing!' John yelled back. The camera rotated.

'If you are referring to my creators, they are a order called the Vexini.' The camera explained. Loki's eyes widen and remembered.

'The Vexini?' He repeated. He ruffled his hair. 'I've heard of them. Father spoke of The Vexini terrorising other planets. He never spoke of a reason, though.'

'What are the Vexini?' Amy questioned.

'The Vexini are a galactic order which invades inferior planets and creates new and improved planets.' The camera explained. Loki shook his head in disbelief.

'Why?' John asked.

'A reason is not required.' The camera replied.

'It is when your destroying intelligent races!' Loki shouted. Sherlock thought for a second. Like he always thought. Logically.

'Vexini do not destroy races, Loki. They reform them. Into, Doctor?' Sherlock said.

'Into mechanics.' Doctor finished off. Sherlock nodded, approvingly and got off the Doctor. The Doctor raced towards the camera and examined it with his sonic screwdriver.

'Ooh, hello there!' He smiled. Sherlock stood next him and playfully punched him.

'Don't say hello to the camera!' Sherlock grinned. The camera looked at Sherlock.

'You are Sherlock Holmes.' The camera stated. Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise.

'How could you pos-'

'Get out the way! Move it, wacko!' Someone yelled from behind them. The stranger shoved Sherlock and pointed a laser gun at the camera.

'Wait, please! Mercy!' The camera pleaded. But the stranger scoffed, and shot the camera. John and Sherlock stared at the stranger in awe. The stranger had blue scaly skin and feline, knife sharp teeth. Her eyes were those of cats'. A cat alien.

'Thank you, but what was the meaning for that, Learna?' Loki said to the stranger. She frowned at Loki.

'Things have changed since you last visited, Asgardian. Us, Nesirans, are fearful and unsafe.' The alien replied, angrily. Loki tilted his head back.

'Unsafe and fearful of what?' The Doctor asked, rubbing his hands together. Learna looked at the Doctor.

'Who are you, ape?' She said, angrily.

'I am the Doctor. And just for the record, I'm a Time Lord not a human. Now, who and what are you?' Learna looks at Loki. He nodded.

'I am Learna Skyoiskfi. And I am Queen of this planet. Us Nesirans are the species called the Clactimus.' The Doctor hits himself on the head. Amy looked at him, sort of frightened.

'OF COURSE!' Doctor shouted, laughing. 'You're like cats! THAT'S FANTASTIC!'

'Fantastic?' Learna repeated.

'Fantastic!' Amy laughed.

'Fantastic!' Loki grinned.

'Fantastic!' John smiled. Everyone looked at Sherlock, who sighed.

'FANTASIC!' Sherlock impersonated the Doctor. Everyone gave him the 'Weirdo.' Look.


End file.
